Earthland
by GoldenSliver
Summary: An accident involving two realms causes the Fates to make a life changing decision. At least for Percy Jackson. He is sent to Earthland for the sole purpose of forming a contract with the Celestial Spirit who caused the two realms to intersect in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**I do no own FairyTail or PJ&TO, for I am just a lowly fan-fiction writer**

At roughly one o'clock in the morning, a son of Poseidon could be found staring across the canoe lake. A dark cloud hung over him, and even the hungriest of harpies avoided Percy Jackson…unless one wanted to be used as a personal punching bag for the Hero of Olympus to vent his anger.

Percy glared at the water like it had personally offended him. Nico's words still rung in is ears.

"You need to let her go."

And _Nico_ was the one to tell him this. Honestly, like he was one to talk about letting go…

How could he though? After everything they've been through, he thought the fates would be kind for once and give him a break. Give _them_ a break. The Architect of Olympus fell, and not in battle. Annabeth Chase had been run over by a drunk driver on her way to visit Percy and to add insult to injury, he had finally gathered enough courage to propose they get married, go to New Rome for college, and live their well-deserved happily ever after.

The stars seemed to brighten as Percy's thoughts took a darker turn. The water churned, sensing his distress. What could he do? Sure, his friends were there for him but it hurt to see them happy while his heart could barely beat. The world around him seemed to be stuck in Hades. It wouldn't take much for him to snap. As of right now the only thing preventing him from joining Annabeth was the thought of his mother's face hearing of his death and the disappointed look Annabeth would most likely give him if he even made it to Elysium.

Percy sighed and the waters stilled. Tomorrow he would visit his mother and try to forget the fire from the funeral pyre that seemed to be permanently imprinted behind his eyelids. Then, he would live Annabeth's dream for her. Not become an architect but going to college and trying to be happy. It was easier said than done but what else could he do?

What could he do?

The thought reverberated around his skull. He was a mess. Hair unkempt and not exactly smelling of roses. If anyone saw him on the streets, they would think Percy was a homeless bum. His legs dangled almost reaching the water as miniature waves lapped against the docks. His fingers dug into the wood and he absentmindedly hoped for a splinter. It would give him a much needed distraction as Chiron had made him swear on the River Styx not to go into the forest until further notice. No point in giving Percy another method to try and hurt himself or others. He couldn't even participate in Capture the Flag or the training exercises anymore.

The only person who could even remotely understand is Grover, with the empathy link and all but he was busy with Juniper and being the Lord of the Wild.

Maybe he could tempt Ares into a fight…

A bright light interrupted his thoughts. Percy stood and turned around. Behind him three familiar old ladies with yarn stood with calm expressions.

His previous anger returned and he instinctively reached for Riptide. "Not to be rude or anything, but what is it that you want? No offense." Percy's voice was raspy from misuse.

The one in the middle smiled and for the life of him he could not remember any of their names. That was Annabeth's job…

"There has been a disturbance across realms, or Universes as you mortals call them. It has affected the balance. This unbalance is very dangerous. In this state all the darkness gathered will be unleashed. In this world there are many gods out there, as you already know."

Well they sure got to the point.

Percy's mind flashed to the weird kid who helped him defeat the crocodile in the suburbs. Annabeth had also told him about meeting a girl in the subways. He rubbed the spot where Carter had drew an eye of horcruxes or something like that onto his palm.

"The only way to restore this balance is by affecting the other world in the same way. It is the easiest course of action to take and the one with the least lasting consequences," said the one to the left. "Only one connection still exist in both of our worlds and we trust it to you, Percy Jackson."

The fate in the middle handed him a key. It had the omega symbol at the top and glowed in the moonlight. "Our plan is to send you and the key to the other world. This will terminate the connection completely and prevent further tragedy on this world, at least on a large scale."

Percy reluctantly took the key. A comforting feeling washed over him and his shoulders relaxed. "Why me? There has to be another person better suited and besides, if I'm going to another realm, then what are the chances of me coming back?"

"The key chose you. We had no say, although is it quite the coincidence that the biggest thread holding you to Earth has been severed," spoke the one to the right.

Percy stared at the key, his thoughts jumbled.

"We understand that you must be confused, the key must be transported to the world that has claimed it. That world is not ours. The world you are going to is referred to as Earthland. There, power is not held by gods or artifacts, but held in the air itself. As a result of your current abilities and breathing the air, you will become very powerful. We trust that you will not abuse the power or commit any serious crimes."

"Uh…why can't you just send the key to the other world? By itself." asked Percy. Being the babysitter of a powerful key linking two equally powerful realms did not sound like fun. Besides, a permanent quest was not on his to-do list. In fact, his only concern at the moment is to be happy, for Annabeth.

"The key needs a guardian to protect it…although on Earthland I'm sure there is a different name for one of your kind. The powers at work are unfortunately higher than us. Remember that the inhabitants of Earthland have no knowledge of this world's existence and it would be best if you kept it that way."

The Fates were looking at him with something akin to pity. "If you would like us to, we can erase the memory of you from everyone's mind. You will be stuck on Earthland until you die so it wouldn't affect you directly."

Percy swallowed. Everything was happening too quickly. There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't get rid of and he felt like someone had decided to punch him in the gut. "Even the dead?" His voice was small.

The Fates nodded, "Yes. Although if you do not want it then you don't have to."

"W-when I die…will I go to the Underworld?" Even though Percy already suspected answer he had to make sure.

"No, you will go to the place of rest on Earthland."

Percy thought of Annabeth's face, waiting for him, of his mother, his friends…They would forget his involvement in everything.

"Then do it. It wouldn't be fair to them if they were kept waiting for someone who basically doesn't exist anymore," Percy's voice cracked at the end.

The Fates nodded. "All links connecting you to Earth will be erased. Do not despair Son of Poseidon, your sacrifice will not be made in vain."

The old ladies started to chant.

Something inside of Percy seemed to snap as a searing pain ripped through his skull. A choked scream left him before the world was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

><p>"Ouch…"<p>

Percy awoke with a splitting headache. Who knew inter-universal travel could be such a pain. He groggily sat up and took stock of his surroundings. Sunlight filtered through the thick canopy of trees and birds could be heard chirping. The air smelled fresh, it reminded Percy of the time he spent in the presence of Pan. The Sun sat directly overhead and the air was warm.

Fortunately Riptide was still in his pocket.

The scene would have been a lot nicer if he didn't feel like he had drunk most of Dionysus's wine cooler. Percy snorted, it would have been better if he had. At least then the only person he could blame was himself. In the current situation, he had three super powerful old ladies and a key to blame.

Speaking of which, were did the damn key go?

Quickly standing up, Percy frantically looked around. _Crap, don't tell me I've already lost it! This thing is the whole reason why I'm here. What will it mean for our worlds? Great, now the fates of TWO worlds are on my shoulders, just what I need. _

Cursing, he ran a hand through his hair. Even now the Fates were still messing with him, or maybe it was just the Jackson luck.

"Relax, Percy. I am right here."

Percy whirled around. Standing a few meters away, a familiar huntress stood with her bow at the ready.

"Zoe…? Wha—"

The ground seemed to rush toward him as Percy's face high-fived the warm soil.

When he finally came to, Percy noticed his surroundings had changed. He laid on top of a pile of furs with a cool cloth on his forehead. Groaning, he removed the cloth, sat up and almost fell over. On the other side of the silver tent, Zoe Nightshade sharpened a knife with a rock. She looked up, her volcanic eyes freezing him in place.

"How do you fare Perseus? I imagine it must be quite the shock seeing me here." Her voice sounded exactly the same, her clothes were the same, and even the silver circlet on her head was the same.

"Are you real?" Percy croaked out. He would deny his voice rose a few pitches.

Zoe scowled, "Of course a am you dimwit. Who do you think summoned the tent? Now shut up for a few seconds so I can explain a few things."

"B-but the key! Did the Fates send you to help me? If they did then you have to know how important it—"

Zoe silenced Percy with a glare. "I will gag you if you do not hold your tongue. When Artemis sent my soul to the stars, she did not realize I would discover a gateway to another world. I stumbled onto the Celestial Spirit world a few years ago. In doing so I made myself a Celestial Spirit accidently. A Celestial Spirit is governed by a human and able to form a bond with him or her. The key is what summons a spirit from the celestial spirit world. As the Fates explained, this upsets the balance between the realms. Earthland is the only other world connected with The Celestial Spirit one so you were sent here."

Percy nodded. "Okay, I think I get it. So how do I summon you? If I need help do I just call you name?"

"There is a process to it, I think. Most of the information I've gathered is from over hearing the other Spirits. I don't plan on socializing with them. They make me uncomfortable. When a human summons a Spirit, they use their own energy. I came here by myself, which means I using my own energy. You should learn how to summon me properly before I run out. Energy is everything in this world."

As she was explaining, Zoe started to pack. "I feel much more powerful, but it means the enemies are as well. You should be careful. There are strange creatures who we have no experience with. We should head to civilization before nightfall. Normally I would rather camp, but until we gain more information I don't feel safe doing so. I don't know how long my energy can hold."

"Don't worry, I have your back Zoe, but one question. If we find a place to stay, how will we pay? I only have one drachma and it's not even the currency here."

Zoe shrugged. "It will have to do. That drachma is gold, correct? Gold should hold value no matter the form. If not then we will just have to barter."

"It sounds like a plan," said Percy nodding. "If there are more Celestial Spirits, then should we try to find a person already bonded with one? It would be better than just asking random people."

"Good idea, Percy. Now if I am correct, we should be on our way. The sooner we find a road, the better.

* * *

><p>It took a grand total of four hours to stumble upon a dirt road. During that time Zoe discovered she could create arrows made of moonbeams out of thin air. At least to Percy it looked like moonbeams. Zoe said the arrows were created from her own energy.<p>

"Which way do you think we should go?" asked Percy. The forest they had stumbled out of bordered one side while grassland bordered the other side. He thanked the gods Zoe was in charge of the supplies. If he had to carry anything then they would still be wandering the forest.

Zoe studied the ground for a few moment before standing up. "Most tracks head east. I believe a town lies ahead of us. We should hurry, we only have a few hours before night is upon us."

They both jogged down the road, maintaining a steady pace. Percy felt rejuvenated for some reason. Like he had just woken up from a refreshing nap even though he had spent the last hours trekking through the wilderness.

"Zoe, is it just me or does it feel like Pan all over again?"

Zoe smiled, "Yes. I remember the time in New Mexico when we stopped for coffee. This place is nothing like Earth. The air reminds me of Ancient Greece, yet different. I am regaining strength my taking deep breaths. Another factor is at play here."

"Huh, I guess you're right. Some sort of energy, maybe?"

"It's plausible," Zoe snorted, "At this point with only my limited knowledge on the Celestial Spirit world to rely on, we are up a creek without a paddle. At least we don't have any nymphs to deal with. Our first order of business should be to gain lodgings and then weapons. During that time we should absorb as much of the culture and information of this place as we can. This will be our new home after all."

"Look on the bright side, at least here we don't have any enemies," said Percy with a smirk.

"Don't jinx us, boy."

Percy feigned a wounded look, "I thought we had agreed I was a man."

Zoe laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I am many years your senior and unless you manage to become immortal for an extended period of time, you will forever be a boy to me."

Percy pouted. "Aww, don't be such a meanie Zoe."

She sent him an unamused expression. "I am the epitome of niceness. Perhaps we should increase our speed, we have a couple of hours left at best." Zoe then started to run full sprint, leaving Percy to try and catch up.

A few minutes later, Percy noticed a couple of barns and farmhouses. "Hey look Zoe! We're one step closer to civilization."

Zoe frowned. "Yes, but those building look older. I wonder if the people here are behind the times."

"They could be advanced in different ways. If there are Celestial Spirits and magical energy the people would not need to develop Earth-type technology," said Percy.

"Good observation Percy, I hadn't thought of that. It would make sense. How do you think they managed to harness this energy?"

Percy shrugged as he kept his pace even with Zoe's. "Maybe they have it in a solid form?"

"Most likely. I see a village just up ahead. Just in time to." The Sun had almost dipped below the horizon and Percy could see the moon.

The village sat between two valleys. A river ran in the middle, splitting the small town in two. Percy could make out booths and people still bustling around. Bridges linked the town together and lanterns were beginning to light the streets.

Different sights and smells assaulted them as Percy and Zoe made their way through the town. As they walked down the main street, the street vendors called to the passerby from their booths. Percy was surprised at the amount of people who were out still doing some last minute shopping. At least most of them looked human, he had wondered if they would look like aliens, being from a different world and all. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about his lack of tentacles.

The clothes people wore was just plain weird though, it reminded Percy of his old history textbook. Most people walked around with clothes that could be from the 1800s. Others looked like they had jumped straight out of a fantasy book, with long cloaks, weird hats, and Dark Age/assassin/extremely tacky clothing. The houses also seemed to be a mixture of older and futuristic styles.

"Come get the finest quality meat at the least expensive price!"

"Baked goods on sale, baked good on sale!"

"Get a vision lacrima 50% off! Offers the clearest vision and the best sound quality."

Zoe looked around amazed. "This reminds me of the markets in Ancient Greece. They even use horses and carriages! One cannot walk a meter without bumping into someone."

"Yeah," replied Percy breathily. "I feel kinda claustrophobic right now…where do you think we can stay? I don't see a Hampton Inn or even an Econo-Lodge."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "We will just have to ask now won't we. I don't have a map imprinted onto my skull, you know. My tracking skills can only go so far. Thankfully I have a few drachmas with me, I just hope they like gold as much as we do."

They made their way around the stalls, hoping to see a person with a nice expression. Percy suddenly felt a push from behind and instinctively held on to the person who attempted to run past him.

"Thief, thief! Stop that man—Oh!"

Percy whirled around to see a shop owner come to a stop close by. He looked to be out of breath and if Percy was being honest with himself, looked like a clown.

Zoe looked at the struggling man in Percy's grip with a rather large bag and came to a conclusion. "Is this the man who robbed you?"

"Yes, yes," replied the clown-man. "He stole my entire month's profit and my rent is due this week! Please, could you return the jewels he took form me?"

Zoe nodded. "Percy, let him go," she summoned her bow, "He needs to be taught a lesson." Percy did as he was told and watched as the burglar frantically tried to run. Zoe summoned a bow from her magical energy and took aim. A second later the man was knocked out cold. Zoe approached the body and checked his pulse. Still alive. She then returned the bag to the grateful store owner's trembling hands.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much!" The owner was practically groveling at Zoe's feet. "Are you a wizard? If so, what guild do you belong to? I could write a letter to your master if you want, can I do anything else to reward you?"

Percy backed away slowly. He was about to refuse when Zoe spoke up. "I am a Celestial Spirit. Percy was also robbed a few days ago, and our money has been lost. The only thing we ask for is shelter for the night."

The store clerk's eyes widened. "Really?! Oh my," he turned to Percy. "That must mean you are a Celestial Spirit wizard! Those are incredibly rare and I only know of two active ones left! Come to my shop and we can discuss more there."

"Uh, what about the thief?" asked Percy.

"Oh, the authorities will take care of him I'm sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter! Updates might take a little longer after winter break due to school. **

The shop they entered was dimly lit and filled with books. Rows and rows of shelves filled the shop, casting long shadows and making the entire place look creepy.

"My name is John and as a reward I will pay for you to stay at the local Inn," he looked at Zoe closely. "Celestial Spirits wizards are hard to come by nowadays and many guilds here in Fiore would be happy to have you two."

"If I may ask," Interrupted Zoe, "What is a guild?"

John's eyes rounded with shock. He turned to Percy, "Have you told her nothing? Oh you poor dear," he said turning back to Zoe. "It must be your first time contracted with someone then. A guild is a place where wizards of many different specialties can come together for work. The two active Celestial wizards are in the top two guilds, Fairytail and Sabertooth."

Percy nodded. "It would be nice to get pointers, since I'm sort of new to this whole thing."

"The two guilds are relatively close to each other so you could possibly meet both of them!" John's eyes glazed over. "I've seen them on lacrima vision at the games and both of them are stunning."

Zoe tensed. "That's nice, but it is getting late and Percy has a long day of travel ahead. Where can we find the guilds?"

"In Magnolia, by train it is only a few hours. I could also pay for your passage.

"Thank you, we are in your debt," responded Zoe.

"No, no, it is truly nothing. You saved me from having to evict my shop! Do not worry. The Inn is just across the street next to the cherry blossom tree. Here, this should be enough for the night and the train ride." John handed them a small purse filled with jewels, it looked similar to a dollar, except white instead of green.

The inside of Sakura Inn reminded Percy of Hestia's hearth. The reception was cozy and dimly lit, but instead of the creepy feeling the book shop gave the Inn made him feel sleepy and safe.

"Welcome and how may I help you?" The receptionist gave a warm smile to Zoe as she approached the front desk.

"One double room, please. We will only be staying for the night."

"Alright, your total will be 2000 jewels. Here is your key and if you need anything you can use the lacrima provided. We also offer a complimentary breakfast through eleven. I hope you enjoy your stay!"

Once in the room, Percy collapsed on the nearest bed. "Goodnight Zoe."

Zoe chuckled, "Goodnight to you to. I must go to the Spirit world and regain my energy. I will try to be back by morning."

"M'kay," mumbled Percy.

Zoe sighed and shook her head, looking at the son of Poseidon fondly. "I pray you don't get into any trouble." Then she disappeared in a silver column of light. s

Percy awoke groggily, unaware of his new surroundings. Snuggling deeper into the covers, he realized that the nightmares usually plaguing him throughout the night had not affected him. He was also covered in drool. Percy groaned and attempted to sit up, only to fall back into the warmth of the bed. After a few minutes, he forced himself to swing his legs over the edge of the bed and stand up.

Percy stumbled into the bathroom, feeling icky and gross as he had slept in the clothes he had on form yesterday. He splashed his face with water in an attempt to wake up. The bathroom had to be the most luxurious one he has been in yet, except for the one in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Percy looked at himself in the mirror. His appearance was the same as before, but now he felt different. He was dizzy, but not from exhaustion like he expected. It was more like he was so pumped up his ADHD mind had no idea what to do. His center of gravity was off and he wouldn't be surprised if he started floating. Percy wondered if he could use Riptide the same way he could on Earth. Maybe Zoe would be willing to spar with him…

A knock on the door shook him out of him musings. "Percy, I have some clothes from the Celestial Spirit world for you. Take a quick shower and meet me for breakfast. It ends in an hour."

"Thanks Zoe," Percy responded as he took the bundle of clothing. Zoe had very good taste in clothing, she had given him dark cargo pants and a silver shirt along with steel-toed combat boots. A well placed kick could bring a grown man to him knees.

During his bath, Percy was relieved to find that his water powers still worked. Breathing was easy and he could still manipulate the water normally. If the shop owner was correct, then a guild would accept him. From what he understood, being in a guild was like have a job. You went out, made a good name for the guild, and got money. With Zoe and his side and his previous experience with quest, Percy was sure that he could kick some serious booty. Besides, it seemed like something he would actually be good at. It's not like a demi-god expected to live long anyway.

Before leaving, Percy cleaned the room to the best of his abilities. He grabbed the small sack Zoe gave him to carry his clothes and an apple to snack on later. He found Zoe munching on some toast in the breakfast area. "Oh, you're here, I was afraid I'd have to drag you down here. Do you have the room key?"

"I gave to the receptionist. We are ready to go now if you want."

Zoe gave Percy a hard glare. "Eat," she said, pushing a pile of fruits and assorted pastries in front of him. Seeing him scarfing down the meal like it was his last, she continued, "The train for Magnolia departs at noon. We have a few hours, but I want to show you something before we leave."

Percy swallowed before asking, "What is it?"

Zoe smiled. "I went to the bank while you were sleeping and traded the drachmas for jewels. They were worth more than I thought and taking all that money around would be begging to be robbed. On the way here I stopped by an armory and got you what is called 'Gifted Armor' here. It looks like Ancient Greek design."

Percy's eyes widened. "Seriously!? What is it doing on Earthland then?"

"That is the same question I asked myself. Apparently it fell from the heavens a millennia ago and so far no one has been able to wear it. According to the attendee there, it requires a lot of magical power from a strong re-quip mage. I have no idea what a re-quip mage is, but I got it for you anyway."

"They probably just don't know how to put it on properly," replied Percy with a shrug. "Let's go, I don't want to miss the train."

Zoe nodded. "Alright then, follow me. We are only a short distance away."

Zoe led the way through the town. It was another beautiful day. There was a light breeze, cooling the air and the sun was shining brightly. A few people were wandering about, greeting each other and simply enjoying the morning.

"Here we are," said Zoe, gesturing to the building before her. It looked like any other but Percy could sense a faint buzz around it, almost like a mirage.

The interior was brightly lit and a young girl sat behind the counter. "Ah, you're back for the armor, right? We have to warn you that we are not responsible for any damage to your magic or your person that may be caused by the armor."

"You have warned me multiple times already," said Zoe, sounding extremely annoyed.

She unwrapped the armor. It looked like your standard Camp Half-Blood armor, but Percy knew it could withstand and inflict a lot more damage than any regular one. It had to have been forged by Hephaestus himself, because no one else could compete with the level of craftsmanship that the armor showed.

He touched the breastplate and the armor glowed before disappearing. Percy blinked while the attendee looked impressed. "Hardly any re-quip mage has managed to even attain the armor. Good luck, and I hope you enjoy your purchase."

"Why did it just disappear like that?" Percy asked Zoe as they left the shop.

"It is similar to my bow and arrows. You will be able to summon it on command. It will take practice, but eventually it should become instinct."

"Woah…Thank you so much Zoe!" Percy wrapped the Huntress into a hug. Zoe tensed before accepting it.

"You should be grateful, it cost all the money I got from the drachmas."

Percy stared at Zoe in shock. "Didn't you say that you gained more than expected?"

"I did, but the armor cost a small fortune. Don't worry, we still have the money the owner gave us for taking care of the robber and as soon as we get accepted into a guild we can go on a couple of jobs."

Percy's shoulders slumped. "You really shouldn't have but again, thank you."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Like I said before, don't worry about it. Now we have a train to catch."

The train ride was uneventful and before Percy knew it, the conductor was announcing their arrival at Magnolia.

"Percy, I feel my energy running out. I might have to stay in the Celestial Spirit world for a while so I'm trusting you to find a Celestial wizard soon. Remember that this is an unknown word," said Zoe as they departed from the train station.

"Don't you trust me?" asked Percy with a pout. On seeing her expression he sighed, "Don't worry, I got it. Just rest and relax, I promise it won't take long. I am fully capable of asking for directions."

Zoe nodded. "I trust you, but you never know when hostiles could pop up. Remain alert and remember you can use Riptide as a bluff if necessary, I don't know if it will actually harm anyone here though." She then disappeared in a puff of silver sparkles. Thankfully they were in an area where not many people were out. The best thing to do is to remain inconspicuous for the time being.

Percy counted the remaining money. He doubted 500 jewels would get him far but it might get him a meal. Stepping into a small corner café, he purchased a small hot chocolate and a ham sandwich. The town seemed to be centered on a large main street with two castle-type buildings on either side. The rest of the town branched off from there.

He was about to leave and eat on the go when the door suddenly opened and a girl stumbled into him. The hot chocolate spilled all over his hands, luckily missing his shirt. Percy winced as the drink touched his skin. He was looking forward to the drink and he didn't have any money for a refill or buying another sandwich since his was now completely soggy.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I can't believe how clumsy I am. Here, let me buy you another meal."

Percy took a closer look at the blonde in front of him. She seemed genuinely apologetic and was helping him clean up the mess. "Apology accepted and thanks for offering to pay another meal. It was partially my fault so don't beat yourself up about it."

The girl smiled at him and reached out to shake his hand, "Well I'll pay anyway. My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

Percy shook his hand, "Percy Jackson."

"Just sit over at one of the tables and I'll be right there. Just give me a moment."

Soon, Lucy returned with food for the both of them. They eventually started to converse. "I've never seen you around before. What brings you to Magnolia?"

"Many reasons, but mainly I'm looking for a guild. Either Sabertooth or Fairytail really."

Lucy stopped munching on her sandwich. "Why?"

Percy swallowed before responding. "I'm looking for a Celestial Spirit wizard to help me figure out how to properly open up a Celestial Spirit gate since I honestly have no idea how. It would be nice if you could give me directions."

Lucy looked stunned before laughing. "No way! I'm the Celestial wizard for Fairytail. I can't believe I coincidently ran into you today. I would love to help you out. Do you know the name of your Spirit?"

"Yeah, her name is Zoe. We've met, but it's mostly because she decided to appear. How do you summon a spirit?"

"Zoe, huh? That's pretty cool. You just have to get in touch with your magical energy. Considering Zoe appeared in front of you, I'd say you have a lot of potential."

Percy grinned "Thank you! You have no idea how happy I am. I know Zoe will also appreciate it."

Lucy grabbed Percy's hand and dragged him down the street. "I just got a great idea! How would you like to join Fairytail? I would love to have another Celestial Spirit wizard in the guild! I'd have to talk with the master first, but it would be so awesome if you could."

"Seriously?" Percy gasped. "You are amazing. I really needed a job and was worried a guild wouldn't accept me and then you appear!"

Lucy laughed. "Don't thank me yet. I have to warn you that Fairytail can be more that a bit rowdy, but we take the guild very seriously and are as close as family." She led him to the entrances of one of the castles he had seen earlier. "Welcome to the guild hall!"

"_This _is the Fairytail guild?" The inside was enormous and filled with rows and rows of tables. A bar occupied the far end. People sat at the tables, drinking and talking. A few were even wrestling in a corner. "Wow…"

Lucy giggled at Percy's expression. "That's how I felt when I first came into the guild. The master is right over there. C'mon, don't be shy! Just wait until I introduce you to the entire guild."

They attracted a few stares as they made their way towards an extremely short and old man sitting in the counter of the bar. "Ah, Lucy! I was wondering where you headed off to. And who is this young man?"

"This is Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Master Macarov. Percy is also a Celestial Spirit wizard and I thought he could join the guild."

Macarov appraised Percy and he felt that even with his short size, this man would make a terrible enemy. The next few minutes seemed to pass in slow motion and Percy sighed in relief when the old master grinned. "I'm feeling ultra-generous today, so of course he can join! Welcome to Fairytail, m'boy," he said slapping Percy on the back. Percy would have face planted on the floor of Lucy hadn't caught him.

"Mira! A new member is joining us! Free drinks for all," Macarov shouted and the entire guild burst into cheers.

"Oh, I can't believe we have a new member! Master has gotten so picky lately, you must show incredible potential," exclaimed Mira excitedly. "You are just the cutest thing. Lucy, where did you find him?"

"I kinda ran into him on my way to grab lunch. Since I made him spill his drink I offered to buy him a new one and learned that he is a mage looking for help with opening his Celestial gate so I brought him here," said Lucy blushing.

"You know what would be the absolute most adorable thing ever," exclaimed Mira. "If you and Percy had matching stamps! The two Celestial wizards of Fairytail."

Lucy sighed exasperatedly. "Mira, I highly doubt he wants a pink stamp…" she trailed off seeing Mirajane's dangerous expression. "You know what, go ahead. It's a great idea."

Percy looked nervously between Mira and Lucy. "Um…"

"Don't worry, I won't make you choose pink but please choose a similar color."

He gulped nervously. "How about orange?" Percy's voice rose an octave at the end of the sentence, something he would later deny.

"Perfect! Okay, give me your hand." After Percy got his stamp, Lucy dragged him away from Mira quickly.

"Sorry about that, a new Mage is a big deal around here. Especially with you being a Celestial wizard and all. We can go and practice opening and closing gates now if you want."

"No problem," replied Percy "Mira was just a bit…intimidating."

Lucy snorted. "Just wait until you meet Erza. She is the scariest person you'll have the pleasure to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the kind reviews and all the fave/follows! I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

After the conversation with Mira, Percy wanted to find an easy job that would allow him to pay for a room in the local inn for a few days. Lucy seemed to have other plans for him though, which included being introduced to every member in Fairytail.

"Hey Lucy!"

A shirtless guy sitting at one of the tables waved Lucy over. She grinned, recognizing the ice-make wizard. Then she noticed his state of dress, or undress. "Gray! Where is your shirt?"

Gray cussed loudly. "I don't even remember taking it off!"

A girl sitting at the bar drinking right out of the barrel snorted. "When do you ever?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Gray, this is Percy. Percy, this is Gray, our resident ice mage. We go on jobs together with Natsu and Erza. You could say that we are one of the top teams in Fairytail!"

Gray merely grunted. "Maybe, if Flame-brain ever beat Laxus, then we would even beat the Thunder Legion! But everyone knows that will never happen." He turned to Percy. "So you're a Celestial Mage like Lucy, right? What would you say about joining our team? Lucy will probably drag you with us anyway, but at least we can give you a formal welcome."

"That would be great," replied Percy, grinning. "I need to find a place to crash for a few days until I can save for a down-payment somewhere, but after that I have no problem joining you guys."

Gray nodded "Yeah, that sounds good. Natsu and Erza should return by tomorrow, which should give you enough time to run for the hills."

"Why would I do that?"

Gray leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Because Erza can come off as a little intimidating. If you don't watch out, she might accidently kill you, and no one will go against the word of Titania Erza."

"Stop trying to scare him, Gray!" Lucy scolded. "Don't worry Percy, she is really not that bad. I promise. She'll love you, just don't insult her, Fairytail, or her strawberry shortcake. If worst comes to worst, just give her sweets. Then apologize, a lot."

"Somehow, that's not making me feel better," muttered Percy. "What type of magic does she use?"

"Sword and Re-quip magic, mostly. Sometimes her armor gives her control of other powers. She doesn't really need it though; even without any magic, she makes a skilled opponent." Lucy had a fond smile on her face, remembering when she first met Erza.

Percy wondered how a fight between the two of them would go. If she had even half the power Lucy and Gray described, they could duel without worrying about holding back. Even if she was better, he could probably learn a few new tricks. Not to mention that she could teach him how to use re-quip magic for the armor Zoe gave him.

"Natsu and Happy have to like him as well," Gray said to Lucy. "He seems like a good guy and all, but if they disagree then we can't take him. Natsu may be an idiot, but he has a great instinct."

"Don't worry, I think Percy will make a great addition! He can help keep you two in line for more than five minutes and Natsu could benefit from having another guy that's not you or Loke on board. Trust me on this one, okay?"

Gray rubbed his temples. "Fine. But stay on your guard just in case. People have betrayed us before."

Lucy laughed. "Stop being so paranoid. My Spirits won't let anyone harm me and Natsu will go on a rampage before anyone can even scratch me. Besides, I have the rest of the Guild."

She dragged Percy away from where he was talking with Cana and lead him to an empty corner of the Guild hall. "I'm going to summon one of my Spirits and then you can try. It's easy once you manage to access your magical energy."

Percy nodded. Lucy removed one of the keys from her belt and gave Percy a grin. **"Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!"**

A young man with wild orange hair appeared, wearing a dark suit and tinted glasses. "Hello, Lucy. How may I be of service?" Leo wrapped his arm around Lucy possessively and smirked. "Who are you?" he asked Percy.

"Percy Jackson, fellow member of Fairytail."

"Ah, interesting. And may I ask what your intentions towards Lucy are?" Leo raised his eyebrow and if Percy hadn't been on the receiving end of glares from gods, then he probably would have felt mildly terrified. Maybe.

"Look dude, I'm not going to hurt her. She is a wizard and can probably defend herself just fine. I understand that people in the past may have betrayed you. Trust me, I've walked that road before and it's not a picnic."

Lucy interrupted Leo before he could respond. "Percy's right, Loke. I am not a damsel in distress and never will be. Honestly, you need to calm down. Percy just wants me to help him open his Gate properly."

"_You _are a Celestial Spirit wizard?" Leo gave Percy a look of contempt. "As if any Spirit could stand to be in your possession."

Percy balled his fist. "Zoe and I have a history together and I'm proud to call her my closest friend. I don't own her, she is with me of her own will. Don't presume to know m based off my looks."

Leo snorted. "If I were to judge you by your looks, then I would think you'd be incapable of speech and mentally retarded. Zoe must pity your stupidity."

A wave of anger washed over Percy and even Lucy forcibly closing Leo's Gate did not bring him any satisfaction. He tuned out her apologies in favor of trying to regain his cool. If a pipe suddenly burst, then he might get kicked out for causing damage and he couldn't afford to lose his job position or the new friend he made. He clenched Zoe's key. He would summon her and show Leo and the rest of the Fairytail Guild that Percy Jackson is no freeloader, but a member of the family.

Percy copied Lucy's previous stance and held out the key. Concentrating deeply, a sudden calm washed over him. It was the calm before the storm, the eye of the hurricane and the level of magical energy that he emitted cause the entire Guild to look at him. Mutters broke out and even the more stoic members such as Laxus looked over curiously. **"Open, Gate of the Moon Huntress: Zoe!"**

A soft silver glow emitted from the key before an explosion of light engulfed it. Zoe appeared, bow at the ready with her circlet atop her long flowing hair. Her volcanic eyes surveyed the room, any who dared meet her eyes struggled not to look at the floor. She still had the authoritative aura that came from years of being the Lieutenant of Artemis. She turned to Percy. "Thank you Percy, it would have taken me much longer to regain my energy."

"No problem," answered Percy relieved. "This is Lucy, she helped me discover how to open your Gate."

"N-no, I didn't do anything. Really…" Lucy tried to repress the instinct that told her to run and hide. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Percy told me much about you."

"You helped him realize how to summon his power. I thank you deeply," said Zoe with a nod of acknowledgment.

"It was nothing," assured Lucy. "I understand that you have met before, but I was wondering if you had set up a contract with each other."

Zoe frowned, "A contract?"

Lucy shifted nervously, "It's an agreement between Spirit and Wizards to set boundaries and stuff like that."

Zoe waved her hand dismissively. "That is not necessary. We are partners and friends, he knows my limits and I know his. Such formalities are not needed."

"Uh…okay then. If you need anything or have any questions, let me know. I invited Percy to join my team with me and a few others. We help each other out on jobs and split the earnings. The experience is fun and a great way to get to know one another!"

"I'm afraid at this moment Percy is not available to join any group quest. We need all the money we can get, I spent it all on armor and unfortunately it cost a small fortune. Where can we sign up for quest?"

"The Request Board is right over there…you are leaving _now_?"

"The day remains young and tonight I wish to sleep underneath the stars. Come along Percy, we must get started right away if we want to return by nightfall." Zoe and Percy left, leaving a very confused Lucy.

Shaking her head in dismay, she went over to where Mira was. On the way she noticed Juvia muttering about a new all-powerful "love rival" and most men staring at Zoe the same way they looked at Erza, with fear and reverence along with a healthy dose of respect. Mira ginned, "I wonder what will happen when Erza and Zoe meet."

Lucy sighed. "I don't know. If they collide, at least Percy might be able to close Zoe's Gate. That level of magic is unheard of in any key but the most powerful Golden Gates."

Mira simply shrugged. "In that case then it might have more to do with Percy's magical energy. Until a few moments ago I didn't realize he actually had any, he keeps it will hidden."

"Should I be worried?"

"Of course not, silly! More powerful mages are always needed. I'm happy that we got to him first. If any of the other Guilds had found him then he would have been a huge threat, especially if it was Sabertooth that discovered him."

Gajeel sauntered over to where they were talking and ordered a drink with iron on the side. "The new kid just left to go on an S-Class mission."

Lucy turned to him with wide eyes. "What?!"

He shrugged, "The girl with him just grabbed it and left, didn't even let him argue. Probably the smartest thing to do, after that little performance every team will want to go on a mission with them. I admit that even I want to see them in action. I even think Cana has a betting pool on how much damage they will cause."

"Didn't anyone try to stop them?! Percy has no experience and could get seriously injured! Gajeel, what were you thinking? You could have at least explained that you need to be escorted by an S-Class mage." Lucy didn't give Gajeel a chance to defend himself before leaving. "Gray! C'mon, we need to leave before Percy and Zoe leave Magnolia."

Gray looked up from his card game with Jet. "Right now?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Lucy exasperatedly. "They left only a few minutes ago, now let's go!" She practically shoved him out of his chair and hauled him out the door.

"Oh dear," sighed Mira while Gajeel chuckled in the background.

* * *

><p>"Zoe, are you sure we can finish the job in a few hours? Because that's all the time we have until it gets dark, and traveling all day has worn me out."<p>

Percy and Zoe were headed to find a Dark Guild that was rumored to be in Magnolia. Why they were here when an incredibly strong Guild was right around the corner seemed extremely stupid.

"Who knows where they could be hiding," Percy continued. "And then we would have to round up all the wizards and take them into custody. Even if the Guild is small, it could mean that we'd have to fight up to fifty members and in case you didn't notice, there are only two of us."

"The reward offers 550,000. With that amount we can pay a few months' rent and buy food. Summoning food and clothing takes up a lot of my energy. Besides, when did you ever take numbers into account? You and fifty demigods and Hunters went against the army of Kronos while the Gods were too busy fighting Typhon. I saw the entire battle from the sky, Percy. I wept when Orion killed my sisters one by one, if anything will you let me vent my anger?"

Percy hesitated for a few moments before giving in. "Your right…I guess I'm just being paranoid. So, do you have any idea how to track down an entire Guild of super-powered wizards and mages?"

Zoe smirked. "I was not given the title of Lieutenant for my good looks, you know. My tracking may not be as good as Phoebe's, but nonetheless I have some skill."

"Yeah, maybe in the forest. We are now in an unknown city."

"Where is your enthusiasm? Don't tell me you left it with the Fates."

"I did not!"

Percy and Zoe continued to bicker as they wandered around town, occasionally asking pedestrians if they have seen any suspicious characters. "Hey Zoe…"

"Hmm…?"

"Not to sound rude or anything, but lately you seem more relaxed. Compared to when we were on the quest to free Artemis, now you are like a new person."

Zoe considered Percy's statements for a few seconds before sighing. "To be completely honest I do fell much more relaxed. I think it's because I have less at stake. Before, I knew I was going to die and a companion with me. Without the responsibility of the Hunt, I feel much more carefree. I really miss the Hunt, but this is a new stage of life. Nothing big is at stake at the moment, no monsters are lurking in the dark, and Kronos is but a nightmare."

"Except for a Dark Guild."

Zoe shrugged. "The only thing at stake is a potential new apartment. If we don't get the Guild, some other wizard will. Do you feel anything?"

Percy tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Perhaps the group is located in the sewers. Can you sense anything?"

His eyes widened, "Got it!" He closed his eyes and stretched his senses. There was water underneath the city, but nothing appeared to be off… "Found them!" exclaimed Percy, snapping his eyes open. "A large group of people are underground a few streets away."

"Excellent work! Now let's go."

Before Zoe and Percy could dash off, Gray and Lucy ran up to them. "What were you thinking!" panted Lucy, out of breath. "You took an S-class mission! Those are very, very, very dangerous and you have to be accompanied by an S-class wizard or be one! A Dark Guild, seriously? You can't mess with things like that. At least let the more experienced mages deal with it."

"How did you guys even get here so fast? You left literally five minutes before us and we've been running around town like mad!" Gray threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Gray! That's not the point."

He shrugged. "We are practically S-mages, I mean we've done S-class jobs too. It could be a great learning experience. We could help them out and defeat a Dark Guild. It's a win-win."

"We nearly got killed and if it wasn't for Erza we would have died on Galuna Island!"

"Absolutely not," declared Zoe. "We need that reward and we have already located the Guild. If you want to help, you can stay behind as back-up."

Gray scowled. "No way. As if I could let newbies one up me. Let's make a deal. You can keep most of the reward and Lucy and I will split the rest. In return I'll say that we caught the bandits by accident and you two weren't even there."

"How is that a good deal?" asked Percy.

"Because it's against the rules," said Gray rolling his eyes. "You said you already located the Guild, so let's go."

"I have a better deal," snarled Zoe. "You can leave and say whatever you wish because in the end it won't matter as we will have defeated the Dark Guild. In return, I will allow you to walk away."

"Zoe, calm down! I have a compromise, you can come with us but stay behind. If we manage to capture all the members, then you won't get any of the reward. If we do need help then you and Lucy can split the entire reward evenly between the two of you."

Lucy's eyes widened. "With that I could pay rent for three months and get that nice dress I saw last week. Fine, I'm willing to accept."

Gray nodded. "You're on. Try not to complain when the reward goes to us."

Percy grinned. "Sure thing. Don't be a sore loser about us actually winning."

Zoe sighed while the group made their way towards the nearest gutter. This would surely be interesting.


End file.
